To Love Or Not To Love
by Liecor
Summary: AEAU. Seth is the cold and emotionless High Priest while Katusya was the rebellious child who got sold as a slave into the palace. What would happen in a chance meeting where Katsuya stumbles into Seth's private bath time accidentally? Two-chaps.


To Love Or Not To Love?

Moon: Hello everyone! Long time no see! -Millions of tomato and rotten eggs come flying towards author- Aaaaaaah! What is that for?!

Yami Moon: Because you've not updated for a long time and when you updated today, it's not My Other DNA Chapter 6 but instead some weird and funny plot you came up with. -snickers at hikari-

Moon: I didn't do it on purpose! But I just can't seem to fill the chapter with fun and interesting details and now there are about 5 more pages to go....

Yami Moon: And I guess you're gonna blame it on your exams too...

Moon: Yup, it's my prelims now and soon it'll be the big exam! And if I get desirable results, I'll get a new mobile phone! Mwahahahahahaha!

Yami Moon: Alright, just get on with the story... the readers are waiting and I think they're not interested to know about your life.

Moon: -sob- you don't have to be so blunt about it... -sniff sniff- so here let me present you my first AE fic! Although there might be major OOCness and since I'm lazy to do lemons, I'll present you with steamy -erm, I hope- making out scenes and other stuffs!

Yami Moon: So as usual this fic contai-

Moon: Hey you're not gonna do the disclaimers today!

Yami Moon: Then who's gonna do it?

Yami: Me.

Yami Moon: Oh! So our special guest for today's fic is gonna do the disclaimers today.

Yami: Yup, and I'm honored to do so. So this fic contains shonen-ai and mentions of sex (YM: We didn't go into details) and Anzu bashing and erm...

Yami Moon: poor grammar, OOCness, and mention the pairing.

Thanks Yami Moon. And please excuse the author for poor grammar, they're trying to improve don't worry, and they apologize for the OOCness. And may I say that this fic is their first try at AE and I must say that she had made me such a pe- oops –covers mouth-

Moon: -threatening voice- Yami, no spoilers please. -sharpening knife-

Yami: -sweatdrops- Sorry... Anyway, they'll be addressing Jou as Katsuya here. Seth and Yami are seventeen while the rest are sixteen... So, let's get on with the story! Enjoy!

Notes:

#...# - Change of POV

------------------------------ Change of scene

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Meeting 

#Seth's POV#

Boring.

Boring.

This is totally boring. I yawned. This old fools just don't understand what's the meaning of important meetings. And I absolutely don't think that nagging at Yami to choose a queen for a heir to his throne is important, since he obviously is more interested in Yugi then all those girls in the city.

You're asking why am I here? Yeah, I'm not here to be nagged at to get a wife nor am I anxious about Yami not getting a queen. I'm just here because I'm the High Priest and I have to be present for all 'important meetings'. That's all.

Oh, just in case you're confused, let me introduce you to my cousin. Atemu, also known as Yami to people close to him, the current Pharaoh of Egypt. And the one standing next to him and serving him is Yugi, his personal slave and his lover, he's a nice guy, just a little shy and too much of a pushover for my taste.

You can know that he's Yami's personal slave from the gold headdress with a ruby in the centre. All his slaves have a gold choker with a ruby too, to mark that they are his while normal slaves only wear gold armbands and wristbands. I advice you not to disturb them when they're in the room most of the time, unless Yami had called for you. And me, High Priest Seth.

"Seth, don't you think you should say something about your cousin's stubbornness of refusing to get a queen?" Who dares to call me by my name alone, of course it's none other than my father, Priest Akunadin, and also he's the one who taught me magic. But I shan't deny that I'm at this position because of my own talent.

"The only comment I have is that I think this meeting is a complete waste of my time." I said coldly. You're saying I'm not respecting my father? I don't have to. Because I despise him, he's one of the potential betrayers of our kingdom, and I dare to say he wants to overthrow Yami.

"Set-"

"And I totally agree, and I presume that this means the end of this meeting and Seth, I need to see you regarding some matters." So the Pharaoh finally said something. I was waiting for that. The old fools grumbled but who dares to defy the Pharaoh? No one.

"Can't you end the meeting earlier?" I growled as we walked towards his room. You say I shouldn't be disrespectful to the Pharaoh? Don't worry; we're too close for him to just execute me because of a little rudeness.

"I wasn't paying attention till they urged you to say something. I was looking forward to what you might say, but I guess it's quite expected of you to be so disrespectful." Yami cackled he put his hand around Yugi's shoulder, who blushed and push it off. Typical.

"You expected me to persuade you too?" I asked sarcastically as I opened the door to his chamber and we stepped in. I rolled my eyes as Yami tried to pull Yugi to his lap as he sat down on his bed while said boy blushed again and went off to do his things. I took a seat beside him and look at Yugi clear up the place and went to prepare for Yami's bath.

"Envy?" I raised an eyebrow. "You were irritated as we did some, well, intimate actions."

"No, and to phrase it in a better way, I supposed that you were the only one doing those intimate actions." I scowled at his smug face.

"Just admit you're jealous. If so, why don't you get your own personal slave? A new group of them are coming tomorrow morning, want to check if there're any that would catch your eye?"

"If this is what you want to talk about, I'll leave now to attend to my duties. And I suppose you should do yours too." I stood to leave while he held me back. It's still an effective way to end that conversation.

"Alright, I'll do it later. I want to discuss about our trip to the neighboring country." Finally he sounded serious. I sat back down again.

"You mean the one with the flirtatious princess who tried to get her hands on you or me?" His face was contorted with disgust and I guess I'm right.

"Yeah, that one."

"What's there to discuss about? I thought that it's all settled and we're leaving tomorrow afternoon after the slaves had arrived to be inspected by you and assigned to their jobs."

"Yeah, it was. But with recent complications, about me not getting a queen, I need you to keep her away from me. In case those old fools started discussing about our engagement with her father."

"And why should I? You could just flat out reject her, and you're the Pharaoh, no one dared to disobey you."

"You're just afraid that she'll go stick to you instead." I'm taking that as an insult.

"Afraid? Ha! You're the one who's afraid of her in the first place! And don't think that just because you're the Pharaoh, I must obey you all the time and do your dirty job." I smirked in his face as he glared at me.

"I'm not ordering you to do anythi-"

"And I'm not." I cut into his sentence. We remained silent for a few moments before he sighed and gave in to my stubbornness.

"Fine!" He shouted exasperatedly, "just take it as I'm asking a favor from you." He said through clutched teeth. I won again.

"Alright. So if there's nothing else, I'll take my leave." I stood up and Yami waved me away.

Well, well, looks like that's another favor Yami owed me.

--------------------------------------------

# Normal POV #

"Can't you walk faster you useless whore!" A beautiful blonde boy, clothed with tattered and soiled clothing, fell to the ground as he was struck by another blonde, publicly known as his father.

"I don't need you to order me around!" The young boy stood up and spat at the feet of the man receiving a resounding slap in return, falling to the ground again. People stared at the two but since this was a common thing in these streets, they turned away after a while.

"You should be thankful that you'll be sold as a slave instead of working as a whore for me, Katsuya." The man walked off as Katsuya stood up and walked behind him, glaring at him and thanking Ra he could finally be freed from him, even though he's going to be the slave of some unknown people.

After walking a few more blocks, they turned into an alley and a small shop in there where the slave dealers were. The place was dark and filled was smoke, a few children were crying as they were being hit by the people who were selling them off.

"Katsuya!" Said blonde turned as he heard his name being called the moment he entered the shop and saw a familiar brunette.

"Honda! What are you doing here?" He asked, rather shock to see him being here. Honda was the slave of a tavern owner and they knew each other as Katsuya's father often went there.

"My previous master decided to get rid of me and here I am," he grinned proudly. "And what are you doing here?"

"My old fool decided that he had used me enough and decided to sold me off. There's nothing to be surprise about, I predicted this would happen. Not that I'm ungrateful of course." He gave Honda a thumb-up as he saw the shock face of his friend.

"Katsuya get over here." He heard his father billowed, patting Honda on the shoulder, he went over to his father that was with another man, supposedly the slave dealer, and they were discussing something. The man ran his eyes lustfully up and down Katsuya as the pretty blonde approached them.

"Yeah, yes you could actually fetch a very high price from this pretty little face." The man said as he attempted to touch Katsuya, said boy grabbed his hand and bit till he tasted blood. He yelped and pulled away, slapping the boy to the ground. "But it seems that he has quite a troublesome attitude." He hissed as Katsuya held his face and glared at the man. (A/N: Is it just me or did I made Jou fall too many times in a few paragraphs?)

"Yes he does, but nothing can't be solved with a whip..." His father replied as he grinned foolishly at the man, looking forward to a huge sum of money.

"Alright then, I suppose 70 gold would be enough for this boy." He eyed Katsuya distastefully.

"70 gold? He should at least be worth 80 gold coins! Pleasure slaves are usually sold at around that price!" His father argued as Katsuya stood up and look at his father with disgust and disbelief as said man bargained with the slave dealer.

"Are you alright Katsuya?" He heard Honda whispered from behind and he nodded.

"I just can't believe I'm being sold as a pleasure slave!" He whispered back while his brain began conjuring up an escape plan form his soon-to-be master, no matter who the person might be.

"Don't worry, they're not dealing with pleasure slaves now, they're working to get enough slaves for the Pharaoh to choose from. That's why I created havoc in the tavern so I could get a better life in the palace. I heard that they treat us nicer in there." Honda assured him.

"How are you so sure that those people in the palace won't choose their own pleasure slaves? I've also heard that people in the palace work their slaves to death." Katsuya snickered as he saw Honda's dumbfounded face.

"We can't be so unfortunate, can we?" Honda frowned and their conversation was cut short as the slave dealer suddenly yelled, threw a bag of coins into Katsuya's father's hand and chased him out. The slave dealer then walked towards the two boys.

"You better pray that you'll be chosen by the Pharaoh or else I'll make sure you pay dearly for that 90 gold your father took from me." He sneered as he went to attend to his wounds. The two boys looked at the man and wondered how exactly did the price went up to 90 gold.

"Welcome to our profession, Katsuya."

"Shut up Honda."

(A/N: I don't know how do they count days and money in Ancient Egypt. So if anyone knows, please tell me! Thank you!)

--------------------------------------------

The next morning arrived and the two boys and about twenty more slaves were selected to be presented to the Pharaoh. Soon, they were in the Great Hall kneeling down in front of the throne and were waiting for him to arrive.

"Do you know why these nobles never arrived early?" Honda whispered to Katsuya who was beside him.

"No, why?" He looked at his friend puzzled.

"Simple, it's the easiest way to get people to notice them." Honda giggled and Katsuya merely raised an eyebrow at his lame joke.

"You don't know, perhaps they might be busy with something," a boy beside them spoke. "Who says nobles can't get horny in the morning?" The three boys laughed and a few other slaves around them giggled uncontrollably too.

"Silence! The Pharaoh had arrived!" The guards in front shouted as Yami enters the Hall, with Yugi by his side of course. Everyone bowed to the Pharaoh and stood up after he had sat on his throne.

"He looks not much older than us." Katsuya whispered to Honda.

"Hey look, some of the slaves are being dragged away by those man. You're right Katsuya, they do choose pleasure slaves. You better keep you're pretty face down or you're done for it."

"Keep your pretty comments to yourself." Katsuya snapped at the brunette but did as he said to prevent form being seen by the nobles.

Soon, a few slaves were taken away from the group and a few more were selected for chores in the palace. Two of them being Honda and Katsuya – who was thankful he don't have to be a whore – and the group was led around the place by Yugi, who was the head of the slaves since he's Yami's personal slave, and assigned to their work.

"Yugi!" Said boy heard his name being called and turn to see his master, the slaves bowed and Honda dragged Katsuya – who stood still - to bow with him. "Bring a few of the new slaves along on the trip. Seth is going to chose a slave and or else I'm not Yami."

"I said I have no need for slaves! And obviously I can ten-"The slaves, with the head still bowed low, heard another voice and footsteps, obviously he must be the one named Seth.

"And work yourself to death. I found you sleeping in the library, working overnight again I guess."

"I need to improve my sorcery, if not those old fools would think that I'm..." the two walked off and argued as Yugi shook his head and proceeded with his job. Soon, only Honda and Katsuya are left. They are assigned to being the kitchen slaves.

"Hey Yugi," Honda called out and Katsuya looked at him.

"How do you know my name?" Yugi blinked adorably. (A/N: Sorry I can't help it, but there's no Honda/Yugi here.)

"I heard the Pharaoh called you that."

"Oh, is there anything you want to ask? The procedures and the matters in the palace are confusing but you should be used to it fa-"

"No, I just wanted to make friends with you. I'm Honda and this is Katsuya." Katsuya and Yugi blinked at Honda's sudden friendliness.

"You got to be careful Yugi, I think he's up to something." Katsuya smiled and Yugi laughed, leaving Honda pouting.

"Hey! I just wanted to be friendly!" He protested.

"I know, it's just that normally people stays away from me. You know, me being head slave and personal slave of Yami an-"

"Yami? Aren't you the slave of Pharaoh Atemu?" Katsuya cocked his head to a side.

"Oh, he's known as Yami to people closer to him." Katsuya and Honda made a silent 'oh' with their mouth.

"Hey Yugi, people don't get worked to death in here do they?" Yugi seems rather shocked by the question of Honda.

"Of course not! We were treated fairly well here, unless you misbehave then you would be punished. How severely would depend on what you have done."

"Then do the-"Honda's question was cut by the argument from a room, which they concluded as the library from all the scrolls that are inside, they were walking past and saw Yami and Seth were sitting at a table, back facing them, and obviously arguing while doing some work.

"And obvious if you died I would have no one to support me and those old fools would try to overthrow me!" Yugi heard Yami shouted.

"Mahado, Isis and the rest would still be by your side. It's just those old fools that are trying to overthrow you!" Seth yelled back.

"I can't believe they're still at it." Yugi sighed

"Someone actually dares shouts at the Pharaoh? Wow..." Honda said, rising an eyebrow.

"Seth is Yami's cousin, and he's well, you must say arrogant and bold. In fact they do that everyday and they're used to it. The kitchen is right up front after you turn the corner, just walk in and say you're the new slaves and they'll tell you what to do. I need to break those two up." Yugi pointed to the long hallway they still had to walk and went into the library.

"And needless to say your dearest Yugi will always be by your side so you won't be lonely. And I must say that you're giving me such lame and childish reasons."

"Hey would you two cut it out? The both of you are acting like three years old fighting over a toy!" Yugi put his hands on his hip and tried to act annoyed, but it turned out to be very adorable instead. And indeed, the two cousins think that too and Yami burst out laughing while Seth coughed to hide back his laughter. Yugi just look confusedly at them.

"Alright Yugi, we're just preparing for the trip. And obviously trying to get Seth NOT bring his work along." Yami went over to Yugi and gave him a peck on his forehead.

"This _work_ you're talking about is also one of the favors you have asked me and if I didn't recall wrongly, you're the one who requested me to get it done as soon as possible." Seth frowned as he skimmed through a few more scrolls before throwing them aside. I pity the slaves cleaning up the library later.

"What is it you're doing that is so important and even made Yami rushed it?" Yugi asked innocently but apparently, the two had not intended to tell him that. Well, actually only Yami didn't wanted Yugi to know about it and Seth looked like he's very eager to spill the beans, from the scheming smirk he had put on.

"Well, actually, Yami wanted me to find a very ancient and uncommon charm that would allow guys to co-"

"It's just some normal work! We still have some things that we needed to pack don't we Yugi? So I think let's get going! We're leaving soon and Seth don't forget about the time and delay the trip." Yami interrupted suddenly and shove Yugi out and towards his chamber, giving Seth a dirty look before they disappear out of the door.

And Seth returned to work.

--------------------------------------------

"Camp at the oasis up front and you may rest after consuming your food." Seth said to the group of around thirty slaves and guards behind them on his horse and they began setting up the tents for the camp, with the help of many torches. They have traveled past evening and the night is getting too dark to travel now, plus it's getting colder.

"Finally we could rest," Yami got down form his horse with Yugi and stretched. "Yugi, get the slaves to prepare more food for the guards as they had walked for quite some distance and they must be tired. And of course they could get more food for themselves." Yami ordered.

"If it's not for you, they wouldn't be so tired after all," Seth commented as he descended from his horse. "In the end it's you who had delayed the trip and I certainly did not appreciate what I saw when I entered your chamber to drag you out." He made a face and Yami rolled his eyes.

"We're just making out, at least I did restrain from carrying on further. But I guess I forgot about the time." Yami looked at Seth who remained silent and observe the surrounding. "Or are you just sore because you have no one to made out with?" Yami said in a challenging voice. Seth simply sighed.

"You're just out to made me get a slave I'm interested in, aren't you?" He looked at Yami and said Pharaoh nodded. "But that's such a pity I'm not interested in any of the slaves in the palace. They're just too... fake I guess."

"I didn't say you must put feelings in it."

"Then it's a complete waste of time. I rather spent it on my duties and I-"

"Yeah, yeah, so that those fools in the council would think you're up to the job of being a High Priest and keep them from overthrowing me. What a loyal subject I have, I so grateful." Yami said annoyingly. But before the conversation would carry on to be the normal squabbling again, Yugi informed Yami that their tents are ready.

Thus, they retired for the day.

--------------------------------------------

# Seth's POV #

This is exactly what I needed. A quiet morning with no 'important meetings' and a nice bath at the pool that flows out into a stream under the waterfall.

I happened to stumbled across this secluded and beautiful scenery while taking a stroll in the forested part of the oasis this morning. The waters are clear and look so cooling too. Thus, I decided that I need a relaxing bath.

I stripped myself off the robes I'm wearing and enter the clear cooling water, dressed only in a long kilt and those gold bands that I'm lazy to remove. I washed my face and then went under the waterfall to enjoy the cooling water falling on my head, listening to the sounds of water rushing down the falls into the pool. Then, unknowing to me, the words I've exchanged with Yami last night came into my head.

A personal slave... Cheh, I've no time for that. I could take care of myself just fine... Although I know he's just trying to make me open up to someone... But... argh! Thinking of this just makes people more confuse, not forgetting weak too.

I threw these silly thinking to the back of my head and just simply enjoy the quietness and fresh air of the morning. I get out of the falls as it's getting cold and sat down at the deeper part of the pool at the banks. Having no one to wait on me hand-and-foot all day is much better than having someone tagging along all day long, every second every minute and every hour.

I was intending of spending a few more silent moments here with myself. And I was dozing off when I heard splashing of water. I stood up and looked around for the source of the voice while debating whether or not it is a wild beast or just one of the slaves that is filling up the water supply.

"Hey I'm right Honda! There's really a waterfall up front! And it's really beaut- oops!" The source of the noise is found immediately – as I can't believe my eyes - when a boy with lightly tanned skin, blonde hair and with matching amber orbs came into view.

And Ra...

He's beautiful.

--------------------------------------------

# Katsuya's POV #

"Katsuya, you don't have to run so fast you know that? Although the sight of you slipping down and fall face flat into the stream might be amusing. And-"I heard Honda came up behind me and seemingly, he found out why I'm speechless.

Why you ask me? Of course it's because of the person standing right in front of me, dummy. He's even more beautiful than the scenery of this place!

See, that person that is drenched from head to toe with his russet hair matted and sticking to his forehead messily – but sexily – and that bronzed skin of his seems to reflect the light – alright it's not the skin but the gold bands - into my eyes, making him shine like an angel that came down from heaven. His gorgeous sapphire bores into mine like he could read my soul, and effectively making me dumbfounded and frozen.

And guess what, he's only wearing a long kilt, thus showing off his lean body with that smooth, hard chest and those abs of his, including his strong bare legs that are showing out in the silt of the kilt.

And damn, he looks so hot.

--------------------------------------------

# Seth's POV #

I'm aware that a friend of his had joined us but... I just can't seem to tear my eyes away from his beautiful form. From that well-built body of his, that is lightly tanned – which is rare for Egyptians as most people are bronzed or very tanned – and since he's wearing only a short skirt, I can't help it but stare at those thin but strong sexy legs of his.

And his features are equally beautiful... Blonde hair that looks very soft and healthy although unruly, with that large amber orbs and those full kissable lips of his. You can't help it but wished that this beautiful being is totally yours.

Suddenly, letting Yami successfully persuading me to get a personal slave don't sound so bad anymore.

--------------------------------------------

# Normal POV #

"Hey Katsuya. Katsuya!" Honda hissed and tugged at said his friend's arm nervously, shaking him out of his state of stupor and successfully saved him from getting drowned in Seth's charming pools of azure.

"Wh- what?" Katsuya gave Honda an irritated look.

"He's the High Priest! Don't you recognize? Now stop staring and bow!" Honda replied.

"Huh? What do y-"before Katsuya could clear up his confusion, Honda pushed his head down, making him arch his back, to bow with him. But he still kept his eyes on Seth and can't believe that this is the High Priest.

"We're very sorry to intrude in your private time my Lord. We'll be off to do our duties now." Honda quickly said and before Seth knew what was going on, the two slaves had left the place with Honda hurriedly dragging Katsuya out of the place.

He could only blinked when he realized that his beautiful soon-to-be personal slave had disappeared from his sight and all he could do was put on his clothes and return to camp with his mind occupied with the face of a certain blonde.

--------------------------------------------

"What do you think you're doing? Staring at the High Priest like that, you want to get us killed?" Honda said while panting, putting on his clothing that was on the bank.

"We won't die. And didn't you see how hot that guy was? I just can't help but stare!" Katsuya retorted while he filled the jugs with water, doing the job they are supposed to do before deciding to wander off and play in the stream.

"That guy you're talking about his the High Priest. The High Priest Seth, right hand man and cousin of the Pharaoh and nonetheless, second highest authority in the whole of Egypt! Not some normal man that you could just stare and drool on." Honda shouted hysterically as Katsuya rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever, but hey, the man didn't minded me staring! He didn't even say anything. Plus, don't you know how to appreciate something that looks so totally exquisite when it's placed in front of you?" They proceeded back to camp with the jugs filled.

"I do. And yes I agree the High Priest is hot. But hey, we're talking about the High Priest here, not some normal people that you could get your hands on so easily. I bet he could get any guy or girl he wanted with just one order." Honda sighed as he failed to knock some common sense into his daring friend's thick skull.

"Oh yeah? I'll bet I could get him to fall in love with me in... say, a month." Katsuya held his nose up high, feeling rather confidence about his charm.

"Really? Okay, let's bet on our meals. If you lost, you have to give me three quarters of your daily meal for a month. If you won, I'll do the same." Honda smirked as he saw blood drained away from Katsuya's face.

"Er..." He looked around, trying to find a way to escape the bet, since he absolutely can't survive for a month with so little food.

"What, you're back out? Chicken." Honda snickered as he saw Katsuya's eyes blazed at his last comment.

"Who are you calling chicken? I'll prove to you I can do it and by that time, I've won the High Priest's heart, I would be eating much better food than want your meager three-quarter of your food." He regretted the second right after those words came out of his mouth.

"Deal. The time limit's a month. So good luck to you, Katsuya. I'm looking forward to see how you're going to seduce the High Priest when you can't even see him so often, actually, phrasing it as can't even see him at all since we're stuck in the kitchen most of the time." Honda laughed and gave his friend a pat on the back as he saw Katsuya getting more depressed per second.

--------------------------------------------

"What's on your mind, Seth?" Seth snapped out of his daydream about a certain blonde slave as he heard his name being addressed.

"You said something, Yami?" Yami blinked and burst out in laughter, causing Seth to look at him weirdly.

"What are you thinking about, Seth? You were, like, so preoccupied with something in your mind that you're practically zoned out. Don't tell me it's about work again."

"No, it's not. I'm just..." Seth paused, not willing to tell Yami about his little encounter this morning, "thinking about your offer to get me a personal slave." He said, rather satisfied with his answer. Apparently, Yami seems to find that answer absolutely unbelievable.

"What did you say?" He stared at Seth with total disbelief in his eyes. Then, his eye widen as his mind finally registered what Seth had said. "Are you sure you're not coming down with some illness?' He asked with concern, and Seth shot him a glare.

"I'm absolutely alright."

"Oh..." Yami exchanged glance with Yugi, who was sitting on the same horse as him and equally shocked, and he just shrugged.

"We're reaching." Seth said with disgust laced in his tone, remembering what he had promised to help Yami with.

"I owe you one Seth."

"Just make sure you return the favor."

"Sure thing."

And thus, they reached the city where the horror begins, with a certain princess, named Anzu.

--------------------------------------------

Moon: This was supposed to be a one-shot but apparently, I was too long-winded and ended up separating this into two chapters.

Yami Moon: It's already 11 pages with the font Arial size 10. And it's only half way through the story, if not, it's not even half way there yet. So I won't be surprise if this two-chapter fic became a three-chapter fic.

Moon: Alright! Whatever. But don't worry! I'm working on My Other DNA Chapter 6 too! And I'll post it up after this fic.

Yami: You've said that for a million times.

Seto: Yeah. And why do I think I'm a temperamental freak in this fic?

Jou: - shock - I though you were always one?

Seto: -sweatdropped- pup...

Moon: Hey, this is a slightly AU fic! And who knows what kinda guy you are in AE.

Yami: I just want to ask why do I sound like some big pervert? Touching Yugi here and there.

Jou: Actually I sounded like some big flirt too...

Seto: You are. – Remembering an incident with Mai-

Jou: Aww, Seto-koi... You still remembered that matter. I swear I didn't meat to kiss her! You knew that I'm totally devoted to you! – Starts making out –

Moon: Wow... alright, back to the point. I just wanna ask if anyone knows how the Ancient Egyptians calculate time and money... I read other AE fics and there're terms like moons and harvests to represent time and all that so I'm kinda worried about it...

Yami Moon: She's a worrywart.

Moon: Yeah, yeah. Say whatever you want. I'm just trying to be accurate. – Suddenly looks evil -So my dear readers, I'm looking forward to lots of reviews from you or else the next chapter won't be posted up and when this fic is not completed... I won't update! Mwahahahahahaha!

Yami Moon: Sorry about what she said. She just has the problem of lack of sleep and rejection from her crush.

Moon: - starts screaming behind - Hey! No personal info should be revealed!

Yami Moon: And that we'll update regardless of reviews or not. We'll appreciate them if you do but please do not review just for the sake of asking us to update My Other DNA because it'll bring down our mood of processing the chapter. And thus... resulting us to need more time to update.

Moon: you're just as evil as me... -sweatdrop-

Yami Moon: Of course. I'm supposed to be your Yami, remember? – starts cackling with hikari –

Yami: Erm well, so thanks for reading and please continue to support us! Have a nice day! –stares at crazy authors cackling in background -


End file.
